We're Trying
by Dame Chris Davis
Summary: Teaching Emma magic was harder than Regina ever thought. Years after the curse breaking, she still has trouble with the simplest tricks. Accessing the magic? Easy. Controlling it? A whole 'nother problem. Previously Titled Lights On
1. Lights On

**Lights On**

**Disclaimer: I am so broke, I can't afford heat. I own none of the things I write here.**

A pair of gloved hands tossed a small pile of gunk just a little too far.

"Shit," Henry utters under his breath.

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted to his mothers below.

Regina glanced up just in time to side-step the flying pile of muck and continued circling Emma, who was out of the gutter gunk's trajectory.

"SORRY MOMS!"

As soon as Emma lifted her head in acknowledgment, it snapped back down at Regina's sharp,

"FOCUS, Miss Swan!"

"Sorry." Emma breathed, squared her shoulders and stared into the mansion, almost burning a hole through the walls.

"How long is this going to take you? You've been at this for five minutes now." Regina huffed from behind Emma again.

"Whoa! Mom, Ma I think there is a plant growing up here!" the now fifteen year old Henry shouted from his perch on the roof.

Regina paused her predatory circle to grin up at their son with slight concern in her eyes. She knew it was a part of his approved list of chores for his allowance, but she had forgotten about the roof part of gutter cleaning during negotiations. She blames it solely on Emma's overzealous attempts at lifting a pen with her magic rather than picking it up to write the list. Luckily there were only a few injuries when every pen in Storybrooke flew point first to the house. Teaching Emma to repair holes in stone and having her repair every hole they found took weeks.

"And there are a few pens! And the holes they made!" Apparently they still weren't done.

"I think this one is still stuck…" Henry said more to himself.

Fearing Regina's sanity and, coincidentally, her own life Emma tried to stop his monologue "Kid-"

"I SAID FOCUS, SWAN!" Regina resumed her circling, incensed at the thought of hunting down more holes before they became structural issues.

"I'm trying!" Emma growled, glowering at the mansion.

"Obviously it is not enough! Honestly, had I not known any better, I'd sooner believe Rumple is a cuddly fellow than you were born with magic of any sort. I-"

"Regina-"

"FOCUS! ON. THE. LIGHTS. If you cannot focus long enough to light up a house, how can you ever hope to be any kind of savior?! You were probably hoping you could just ignore this town's magical population, right? Flash your shiny Sheriff revolver, wave your knight sword, or send your big bad wolf after them and they'd roll over for you?!" Regina's hands gestured angrily while Emma's clenched, unnoticed.

"Glaring at the house does no good if you do not focus on what it is you are trying to do!"

Emma began to tremble. Henry paused in his scooping as he noticed a strange glow near his mothers.

"Imagine every light in the house. Imagine them all dark. That is as simple as I can make it." Regina rumbled into Emma's ear from behind her. Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

"TURN. THE. LIGHTS. ON!"

Two things happened.

First, a loud explosion rocked the neighborhood.

Second, the Mayor thrust out her palms, one above herself and Emma, the other above the mansion toward her son. Protection bubbles. About a split second too late for poor Henry. He was spared any serious injuries, but was still flung in the air by the force of his home exploding. Regina cast another spell toward his quickly disappearing screaming sphere of safety ensuring a soft landing nearby. Her hands then dropped as she stared at what used to be her home.

The mothers stood side by side gaping at the burnt bones of the mansion, debris falling around their protective bubble.

"Shiiiit." Emma whispered, then paled. The realization of what she had just done began to sink in and she knew that there would be no mercy.

"Uh… I lit the house up."

Regina slowly turned her glare of ragebelief on Emma, forehead vein throbbing. Emma began to back away.

"Now, Regi-"

"You blew up my house." The malice in the quiet declaration shook the blonde down to her soul. Regina took a step forward, Emma a step back.

"You ANNIHILATED my HOME and almost KILLED MY SON in the process!" The Mayor moved so quickly into Emma's space, the sheriff thought she poofed there. Emma scrambled backward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

"MOM! EMMA!" Henry ran through the obstacle course made of debris just as Emma fell over.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!" He made it to Regina first and proceeded to give her a quick once over despite the bleeding cut on his cheek.

"We're fine, Kid. Are you okay?" Emma jumped up and tried to help Regina check him for injuries only to have her hands slapped away and a cold sharp glare pierce her skin.

"Miss Swan, make yourself useful and start fixing my house."

"I don't know ho-"

"Then I advise you learn quickly," Regina began healing each wound she found on their son. "because you will not rest until it is rebuilt."

"Regin-"

"It was not a question, Sheriff."

Emma gave a defeated sigh and moved past the pair, hearing Henry mutter.

"The flying was awesome, though."

The White Knight smirked to herself before trying to remember all of the repair spells she tried to learn over the years, as Regina showed her distaste for her son's betrayal with a pinch.

"Ow, MO-OM!"

**AN: Okay, got it done, my first finished fanfic.**

***bows to applause* Ah-thank you, thank you.**

**I hope there is more to come, my inspiration comes and goes as I haven't quite figured out how to catch my muse yet. *Shows off my house full of ACME products* Nothing works. **

**I have a lot of shows that spontaneously take over my brain and cause all these little ficlets to bounce around in my head for weeks so maybe I'll do a bunch of ficlets or something. I dunno.**

**I has a tumbles if you wanna be frans and look at each others' weird things, and I post things on if you wanna look at my nonfan junk. Both on me profile.**

**I gotta go now. I have to figure out why my roommate's cat is headbutting my ass. **


	2. Playoffs

**Playoffs**

**Disclaimer: **Look at me owning things like my laptop, my phone, and the alcohol in my belly. Nothing else though. *sigh*

Regina jumped up off the cold metal bench and threw her fists in the air.

"GOOD WORK HENRY! YAY!" She shouted along with the other team fans before dropping back down much faster than everyone else folding her arms back around herself.

"YEAH! OWOWOW! GO HENRY! DO IT LIKE YOU DO!" Emma cried, trying her damndest to be the loudest parent in the crowd.

Henry dropped his helmeted head bashfully and he jogged away from the end zone, accepting the slaps on his backs from his teammates. His head dropped further when he realized that it was his blonde mother screaming like a maniac. It was accompanied by his shaking shoulders when he heard his other mother from her seat.

"IGNORE THE LUNATIC! FOCUS ON THE GAME!" Emma's head swiveled quickly to give Regina a pout as the fans who heard snickered.

"OW. That hurt." Emma groused, dropping into her seat with a huff.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You've been dealt worse." Regina smirked, curling more into herself.

"Whatever." The blonde leaned forward a bit to survey the field, trying to determine what play would be next.

"They're off to a good start. Touchdown in the first ten minutes, they got it." Emma pulled her blanket off the ground and sat back as the teams positioned for kickoff.

"Don't get the hopes too high, Miss Swan, it's only first quarter." Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Emma gasped dramatically.

"Do you have so little faith in our son?!" Emma pressed her palm against her chest

"Nonsense," Regina waved her hand dismissively before quickly shoving it back where it was.

"Of course I trust our son. I don't trust the rest of them."

"His teammates?" Emma draped the blanket over her shoulders, burrowing as much as she could.

"I'm sure they have it down. We do have to at least trust them to keep him from getting hit. That way you don't have to storm the field to protect him."

"One time," Regina growled, "_One time_, and you won't shut up about it." Regina cheered from her spot at the quarterback sack for the Storybrooke Giants. Emma applauded the effort under the blanket.

"It was pretty freakin' funny. I had to convince them you were not actually gonna recurse the town. Took a lot after you made that kid almost pee himself."

"He was no 'kid'. He was a barbaric man child and definitely not of the fourteen years they claimed him to be."

"He was thirteen." Emma groaned with the crowd at the opposing team's first down.

"No matter, he still had no reason to tackle my son."

"They were practicing, and Henry had just caught the receiving pass."

"It was flag football."

"Kids get overzealous. Plus they are totally friends now." Emma gestured to the two boys on the bench waiting for their time on the field.

"Hmph." Regina glared at the back of the poor boy's head, still curled into herself. She was distracted when one of the Giants snatched the other teams pass out of the air and ran for the end zone. The team and crowd went wild as he gave all he could running almost the entire field for a touchdown. The cheers kept up even as he was tackled to the ground.

"WOOOHOO! THAT'S RIGHT, RANDOM KID I DON'T KNOW! GO 43! YEEEAAAAAAAH!" Emma yelled, back on her feet, blanket back on the ground. Regina rolled her eyes and applauded with the now chucking fans. Henry could be seen hastily shoving his helmet back in place and moving far away from the sidelines and his blonde mother.

The teams got about six seconds into the next play when the whistle for the end of the first quarter sounded. As they walked off to the sidelines again, the fans of both teams gave them polite encouraging cheers.

The co-moms waved at Henry as he looked up at them in the bleachers. He gave a small wave back before pointing at Emma and giving her a severe 'cut it' gesture across his throat.

"Not a chance in hell, kid." She mouthed back with a nefarious grin and a shake of her head. Henry narrowed his eyes at her in a glare that was eerily similar to his other mother's trademark. Too bad Emma was hell bent on embarrassing him as much as possible. They stared, Emma grinning, Henry glaring, until the coach called for the teams' attention. His eyes narrowed just a bit more as he turned away.

Emma snickered as she sat back down and wrapped up with the blanket. She turned to the brunette long since seated next to her.

"I don't understand why you don't wanna help me embarrass him." Emma cheesed.

"I don't think subjecting a fifteen year old to any extra social anxiety is any kind of entertainment." Regina ground out of clenched teeth. She was holding herself as stiffly as possible to avoid shivering.

"It's all in good fun." Emma eyed Regina.

"I mean, at the worst, they will tease him because his moms love him, if that even." Regina's eyes tilted in Emma's direction in question.

"Really?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "One mom is the badass Savior Sheriff with dwarves and a freakin' wolf at her beck and call, the other is the Former Evil Queen and one of the most powerful magical beings to walk several lands, and the kid they would be bullying is a 5'9 musclebound wide receiver on varsity at 15."

Emma clapped Regina on the shoulder.

"Ain't nobody messin' wit our kid. Just be glad you raised him so well, or we'd have the All American Jocky Dick to deal with." Regina hmmed her agreement as she smacked Emma's hand off her shoulder.

The former Queen refocused on the game at the second quarter began, subtly rubbing her arms to ward off some of the chill. She cursed the fact that the blanket she pulled out specifically for the below thirty weather of the winter night. She was in such a hurry to get Henry to the game on time, she left it on the couch.

She was sharply pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a warmth cover her body.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Miss Mills?"

"What on _earth_ do you think you are doing?"

"Warming you up."

"You are touching me." Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina under the blanket, hands holding it tightly closed.

"You were cold."

"How does that justify your _touching me_?"

"You were shivering."

"Let go of me, Miss Swan."

"No." Regina's head snapped around to face Emma, nose to nose.

"LET. ME. GO." She growled.

"Okay." Emma smirked.

"If you admit you forgot to grab a blanket."

Regina fumed.

"I do not need to admit anything to you."

"If you say it, I'll let you go." At those words, Regina glared darkly at the blonde.

"…"

"…"

"GET. OFF." Emma rolled her eyes

"Regina, it's less than 25 out here, you can stand a bit of closeness for the sake of your health. I mean, do you really want to risk me and the kid trying to keep you and the two of us alive and well if you're bedridden?"

Regina looked away and to the field just as Henry was tackled into an incomplete and winced. Heaving a huge sigh, she relented.

"Fine."

They stayed that way through most of the second quarter Emma wrapped around Regina and the blanket wrapped around them both, that changing only when they jumped up to cheer the team on.

"I think we are gonna make top four!" Emma cheered at the halftime whistle.

"Don't get your hopes too high. We still have half a game." Regina stretched the kinks out of her back.

"You are such a _bummer_." Emma sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm saying there's a reason the other team made it to the second round."

"We're 21 up Regina." Emma said to Regina's retreating back.

She returned shortly with a Styrofoam cup of tea and hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma. There was very little talk during the rest of the halftime as the cheerleaders and marching band performed. Once the ref whistled the warning, Emma held up her arms and the blanket, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You will stop that immediately." Regina ordered, staring at Emma from arms' length.

"Yes, dear."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, honey."

"Miss Swan…"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Quit it."

"As you wish, Queen Queen."

Regina's eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm sure I do not want to know." Emma grinned.

"Wel-"

"That means do not tell me. Now shut up." Emma nodded, still grinning.

Regina finally leaned into Emma, allowing her to wrap her arms and the blanket comfortably.

After sitting through a rollercoaster of a quarter and a half with the teams now tied the entire population of the field was tense.

"I still think we're gonna win."

"Shut up Swan."

"Seriously!"

"Quiet, we don't need you jinxing it any more than you already have!" Emma gave another dramatic gasp.

"The Former Evil Queen is superstitious?!"

Regina was on the edge of her seat watching the next play. The opposing team was on its fourth down.

"Shush!"

"Oh yes, my dear Reggie-Pooh! I am SOOOO Sor-" Regina snapped her fingers. She jumped up with the rest of the crowd to cheer on yet another defensive interception, this time with nothing but open field ahead of the linebacker. When he got his touchdown, she snuggled back into the blanket by herself. Emma would be upset that she missed this one.

One the other side of town near some trees, the Sheriff appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"-ry? What?" Emma looked around before throwing a quick tantrum.

"GOT. DAMNIT REGINA!" She sighed. Walking to the mansion seemed like a good idea, but Emma thought up a better one.

She took a deep breath and focused on the football game. She thought of the seat she was sitting in, she thought of the people she was sitting around, she thought of how the metal benches of the bleachers felt on her butt, the warmth of the blanket and her clothes, and she was there. Her own pale blue smoke engulfed her entire body.

When it dissipated, she was still standing in the same place. Only something was different. She was freezing! Emma looked down and started. She only had on her bra and panties. She magicked her clothes away.

Across town, Regina laughed as she tried to sit after another exciting play, only to sit on a heap of clothes that weren't there before. This was gold. _'I hope she remembers that dressing spell I taught her.' _

Emma tried to dress herself and failed miserably for over fifteen minutes before giving up and heading to the mansion. _'I hope I get there before the game lets out.'_

Once the game was over with the Giants winning by six points, Regina made her way over to her son.

"Look at you my handsome boy! I never doubted you for a second! I'm SO proud of you!"

"Thanks Mom." He smiled sheepishly, letting his mom smother him with hugs. It was a bit awkward with his new height, but he knew that she wouldn't let up if he didn't allow it.

"Do you wanna go home, shower and go out to dinner?" She pushed him arm's length away to give him a proud, beaming smile.

"Coach has something planned for us. Can I shower here and go?"

"Yes, of course. You have your phone? Is it charged?"

"Yes, Mom. I charged before I left and turned it off." A teammate called out to him.

"Okay, I won't hold you. Call me for anything, Let me know where you guys are going as soon as you know. Turn on your phone. Make sure you ans-"

"Answer when you call, or you use a tracking spell to find me and drag me out of where ever I am, not matter what's happening. I got it." Regina heaved a great sigh.

"Okay, I love you. I'll see you later." She hugged him again.

"Love you too Mom." He moved away sharply as a thought hit him.

"Hey, where'd Emma go?" Regina smirked.

"Oh some Sheriff emergency, something about someone losing all of their clothes…"

**AN: **_HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! (F U ALIENS) I am back, and I have to say, my muse seems to love Swan Queen so I got another installment all written up for you guys! This popped in my head after I spent two weeks longing after a ticket to the Ravens v Steelers Thanksgiving Game.(blacknpurpleblacknpurpleblacknpurple)I know I put this story down as done, but I think I'll leave it open for more vaguely related fics. Okay, I'm gonna go. I have successfully been awake for 24 hours._

_Considering all I did was tumbl, watch ABC Family, and learn French, I'm probably gonna dream strange Harry Potter related gifsets from Fluer's point of view._


End file.
